Stairway to Heaven
by Dama Escarlate
Summary: Desde a morte de Bobby, Sam e Dean estão tendo dificuldades com as pesquisas durante as caçadas. Mas a solução para o problema tem um par de belos olhos azuis que vão tirar o sono do Winchester mais velho. / Fic hétero / Status: escrevendo o capítulo 5
1. Avisos

**Avisos**

Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente.

A classificação_ ia ser M_, mas eu percebi que as pessoas esperariam que a maioria dos capítulos correspondesse a categoria. Por isso _mudei para T_.

Esta é_ minha primeira FanFic_, então espero que eu faça um bom trabalho e que vocês apreciem.

A história se localiza mais ou menos na oitava temporada, _sem muito compromisso_, mais por liberdade de criação mesmo.

O nome de todos os capítulos são canções do Led Zeppelin, que eu_ traduzi livremente_, buscando mais o significado do que o sentido literal das palavras.

E, por fim, estou postando os capítulos também em meu blog, com mais imagens para ilustrar a história. Sejam bem vindos lá também.


	2. Trailer

**Trailer**

Os Winchesters pediram ajuda

_"O cara quer nos ver no domingo"_

Mas ela não veio como esperavam

_"Eu estava esperando por vocês. Prazer, meu nome é Olivia Gordon."_

E, para Dean, o auxílio pode se tornar um problema

_"Since I've been loving you? __Só pode ser brincadeira."_

Ou uma solução

_"Dean, você tem que parar de carregar o mundo sobre seus ombros."_

Só depende da perspectiva

_"Senti sua falta."_

Olivia Gordon

_"Não, senhor Winchester, não vai sair mais nenhum estranho do meu quarto. Hoje."_

Dean Winchester

_"E eu vou querer uma torta, pra compensar o mau humor."_

**Stairway to Heaven**


	3. Falha na comunicação

**Capítulo 01: Falha na comunicação**

Dean se encontrava jogado no sofá de um motel qualquer, bebendo e assistindo distraidamente a uma novela que passava na TV. Mas não estava prestando atenção no drama amoroso; tentava ouvir Sam ao telefone, quando percebeu que o irmão já estava voltando.

– Garth disse que já falou com ele. A ligação estava horrível e o cara quer nos ver no domingo. Afinal, por que ele não passou o sobrenome? Ou "Taylor" é o sobrenome? E por que precisamos de um convite?

Dean refletia sobre a última semana, enquanto pensava sobre os questionamentos de Sam._ Eu entendo você estar irritado, Sammy. A última caçada foi um saco._ Demoraram muito para descobrir que criatura estava dizimando adolescentes na cidade vizinha, o que, na visão de Dean, custou algumas vítimas a mais. _Você faz muita falta, Bobby._ Haviam ligado para Garth quando começaram a encontrar dificuldades, mas ele não pode fazer muita coisa; apenas disse que conhecia alguém que poderia ajudar, mas que precisava da permissão dessa pessoa, antes de falar qualquer coisa. _E agora ele liga de volta. Agora que já terminamos e as pessoas já morreram. _

– O cara não confia na gente, Sammy, por isso ele não passou o nome, nem o telefone, nem o endereço – respondeu Dean, finalmente –. E por isso o Garth precisou de autorização pra nos falar sobre ele. – e repentinamente ocorreu-lhe outro pensamento - Mas afinal: o Garth teve _medo _de falar algo sem permissão? O cara deve ser barra pesada.

– O Garth disse que ele "é gente boa", só é muito reservado. Mas o pouco que eu consegui entender naquela ligação foi que o cara chama Taylor, mas não sei se é nome ou sobrenome, que ele tem Ph.D. em história antiga, que sabe muito sobre as coisas que caçamos e que prefere ter o primeiro contado pessoalmente.

– Espera um pouco. Você disse "domingo"? – _cara, como eu to muito cansado._

– Uau, Dean, você tá mal mesmo. Já faz uns cinco minutos que eu disse que "ele quer nos ver no domingo".

– Sam, eu quero tentar dormir no domingo, se não aparecer nenhum trabalho nos próximos dois dias.

– Nós não precisamos muito cedo, Dean. É no Kansas mesmo.

– Tá bom. Mas é melhor esse velho ser muito bom. E eu vou querer uma torta, pra compensar o mau humor.

Na manhã seguinte, acordaram cedo e caíram na estrada. Sam e Dean pretendiam descansar um pouco no bunker, talvez ler alguma coisa ou dormir muito, respectivamente.

* * *

**N/A: Aí está, meu primeiro capítulo. Eu sei que ficou bem curtinho, mas é mais um prólogo do que um capítulo. Os próximos serão maiores, prometo. **

**O título do capítulo é a música Communication Breakdown. Até o próximo!**


	4. Você me abalou

**Capítulo 02: Você me abalou**

No domingo saíram do que agora chamavam de casa de madrugada, já que Dean haviam acordado no meio da noite e não conseguira mais dormir. É claro não aguentou ficar sozinho e entediado por muito tempo. Foi então que lhe ocorreu uma ideia: se esse velho irritante queria vê-los no domingo de manhã, assim seria. Mas chegariam o mais cedo possível. _E tomara que ele esteja no meio de um sono muito bom. _

Sam acordou um pouco irritado, entretanto logo seu humor melhorou. Não fora agradável ser acordado por um Dean divertidamente vingativo, mas achara graça na ideia de acordar Taylor no domingo de manhã, afinal, estava bastante curioso para conhecê-lo e um pouco ofendido com todo aquele mistério.

– Por que o Bobby nunca nos falou sobre ele? – indagou Dean, enquanto dirigia.

– Bem, talvez não houvesse necessidade, já que ele mesmo fazia o trabalho. Mas eles provavelmente se conheciam, se o cara for tão bom quanto o Garth disse que é. Eu estive pensando durante a noite e acho que já ouvi o Bobby conversar com esse cara no telefone, agradecendo por alguma informação que ele tinha encontrado.

O Sol acabara de nascer quando chegaram ao destino. Sam verificou o endereço que Garth lhe dera e Dean não encontrou dificuldades em achar a casa, já que a cidade era realmente diminuta. A residência era na saída da cidade e quase não havia vizinhos.

– Bem, vamos lá – e Dean sorriu, olhando no relógio -. Espero que a campainha seja bem barulhenta. E depois eu quero minha torta.

– Achei que tivesse esquecido.

– Sammy, eu nunca esqueço a torta.

Caminharam pelo jardim até a varanda. Era uma casa bastante comum, parecida com todas as outras da cidade_. Nada sobrenatural._

Antes que o primogênito alcançasse a campainha, a porta se escancarou. _Definitivamente não era a recepção que eu esperava._ Dean observou a jovem que a abrira. Era entre dez e quinze centímetros mais baixa que ele, possuía o cabelo muito escuro que contrastava com sua pele clara. E aquele par de atraentes olhos azuis os examinou por apenas um instante, que mais pareceu uma eternidade.

– Bom dia, Winchesters. Eu estava esperando por vocês. Prazer, meu nome é Olivia Gordon. Entrem.

Dean seguiu a jovem para a sala de estar_._ Sam, que andava logo atrás, percebeu o olhar do irmão e torceu para que a garota não fosse filha do homem, já que este, muito provavelmente, sabia atirar e poderia não estar de bom humor por ter sido acordado tão cedo.

O caçula parou de se preocupar com o irmão e observou o interior da casa. Na sala, vários livros na estante, alguns diplomas na parede e um papiro na mesa de centro. Seguramente estavam no lugar certo.

Com um gesto, a morena indicou o sofá. Os Winchesters sentaram-se em frente a ela.

– Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas por todo esse mistério. Temos que ser bastantes reservados nessa profissão.

– Senhorita Gordon, viemos aqui para conversar com um homem chamado Taylor. – começou Sam, calmamente – Garth disse que ele poderia nos ajudar com as pesquisas durante as caçadas.

– Ok, – disse Olivia, parecendo se divertir com a última frase de Sam – pode me dizer _exatamente_ o que o Garth disse? Querem beber ou comer algo? Já tomaram café?

Sam ficou um pouco desconfiado. Ela parecia estar quase rindo enquanto se levantava e caminhava até o mini bar, no canto as sala.

– Eu quero uma cerveja. – respondeu Dean – Acordei faz tempo mesmo.

– Eu aceito um café, obrigado. Ele disse que havia um Taylor, Ph.D. em história antiga e caçador, que poderia nos ajudar quando precisássemos. Então ele fez uma ligação e aqui estamos.

Olivia fez um leve movimento de inclinação para frente, enquanto pegava duas garrafas, arqueando um pouco as costas, gesto que fez com que Dean fizesse a pergunta que estava engasgada desde que entrara:

– E então, você é filha dele?

– Vocês tem certeza de que o Garth disse que era O Taylor, não A Taylor? – perguntou enquanto deixava as duas garrafas na mesa e se dirigia ao balcão da cozinha, que era acoplada à sala, para pegar o café de Sam.

Os dois pareceram bastante confusos por um instante.

– Bem, o celular estava muito ruim. Eu posso ter ouvido só algumas partes e entendido que se tratava de um homem. Mas afinal, quem é Taylor?

A moça caminhou com a xicara até a sala, entregou-a para Sam e, sentando-se novamente, voltou a falar:

– Bem, vou me apresentar novamente: meu nome é Olivia Gordon, mais conhecida como Taylor.

* * *

**N/A: Demorei um pouco, mas aí está o início propriamente dito da história.**

**Música: You shook me.**

**Até logo!**


	5. Vivendo, amando(ela é apenas uma mulher)

**Capítulo 03: Vivendo, amando (ela é apenas uma mulher)  
**

Os irmãos não tiveram tempo de digerir a notícia, já que ouviram passos vindos da escada. Viraram as cabeças para trás, enquanto Olivia/Taylor se levantava, parecendo um pouco desconcertada.

– Bom dia, Olivia. Dormi muito? – disse o homem sem camisa, que aparentemente acabara de acordar, adentrando o cômodo.

– Bem, o que você considera dormir muito? – respondeu, com uma expressão aprazível – Quer algo para comer?

Foi então que o estranho – claramente não tão estranho para a moça – percebeu a presença dos convidados. Pareceu um pouco constrangido, mas logo sorriu e se virou para Olivia questionando se eram parentes ou amigos.

– São meus primos. Eu não achei que fossem chegar antes de você despertar. Abri a porta antes de eles tocarem campainha, pra não te acordar.

– Prazer, – disse o rapaz de barba que não parecia nenhum pouco incomodado em estar mostrando seus músculos bem definidos para os "parentes" da moça – meu nome é Richard McCoy.

McCoy se dirigiu à cozinha e Olivia pareceu preferir ficar em silêncio enquanto ele se encontrava por perto.

Sam nem dera muita atenção para cena que acabara de suceder; estava muito concentrado nas palavras que ela dissera anteriormente_. _Refletia se a garota usava um codinome unissex para confundir quem a estivesse procurandoe optou por aproveitar o silêncio constrangedor para ir contemplar os diplomas da parede.

Dean estava um pouco irritado. Irritado por terem sido confundidos, apesar de não ter certeza se era culpa da Gordon, do Garth ou mesmo do Sam, que não entendera direito o telefonema e irritado por aquele homem seminu estar desfilando pela cozinha; _Provavelmente são namorados de longa data. _E esse pensamento causou nele algum desconforto, mas não sabia ao certo porquê.

Olivia parecia os analisar centímetro por centímetro e seus olhos encontraram os de Dean. Nenhum dos dois esquivou o olhar, como se estivessem no meio de um jogo em que o perdedor seria o que desviasse primeiro.

– Impressionante. – disse Sam, apontando para a parede dos certificados.

– Obrigada. – disse Olivia, ainda mantendo os olhos de Dean, porque sabia exatamente o que Sam estava olhando. Para Dean, a curiosidade falou mais alto. Ao se virar com a finalidade de avistar o que havia gerado o comentário do irmão, percebeu que Olivia abrira um sorriso. Havia ganhado o jogo silencioso. Ao voltar seu olhar para a jovem, Dean não pode deixar de esboçar um meio sorriso.

Olivia era, certamente, um mistério. Dela emanava uma atmosfera sensual, mas também certo ar de superioridade, até mesmo de arrogância. Essas características faziam com que Dean tivesse sentimentos contraditórios em relação à moça: havia a atração que sentia por ela, que se manifestara desde o primeiro olhar que trocaram, intensificada a cada minuto por aqueles desafiadores olhos azuis e havia também o aborrecimento, causado por terem sido confundidos e pela sensação de que ela sabia muito mais sobre eles do que eles sobre ela.

O silêncio não demorou muito mais, já que Richard voltara da cozinha e pegara sua camisa atrás do sofá em que Olivia se encontrava. Ela tentou manter uma expressão neutra àquele cenário enquanto o acompanhava até a porta.

– Bem, eu vou indo, querida. Ligo pra você depois.

– Tchau, McCoy.

Os dois espectadores estranharam a frieza da cena, ela tê-lo chamado pelo sobrenome e não terem trocado nem um beijo de despedida.

– É melhor que ele não ligue. – enunciou Olivia ao sentar-se novamente – Desculpem-me por isso. Eu realmente achei que ele acordaria antes de chegarem. E perdoem-me pela interrupção. Não gosto de estranhos ouvindo conversas importantes. Aliás, é por isso que estão aqui: para não serem mais estranhos.

– Achei que ele fosse seu namorado.

– Bem, Dean, a verdade é que eu nem me lembrava do nome dele. Tive sorte de vocês estarem aqui para que ele precisasse se apresentar. Obrigada por isso, a propósito.

– Ah, eu sei como é. – o Winchester mais velho riu e sentiu um pequeno alívio. _Como se eu me intimidasse com a concorrência. Mas esse cara foi uma boa notícia, significa que ela gosta de diversão sem compromisso._

– Ok, senhorita Gordon, agora que estamos sozinhos, pode, por favor, nos explicar tudo? – principiou Sam, voltando ao assunto importante – Ou vai sair mais um estranho do seu quarto?

– Não, _senhor_ Winchester, não vai sair mais nenhum estranho do meu quarto. Hoje. E quem são vocês? FBI? Por que essa formalidade com meu nome?

– O Sammy acostumou no personagem. A gente senta em frente de alguém em um sofá e ele já acha que é interrogação policial.

– Tá, vamos começar pelo começo. – Olivia pareceu procurar uma posição confortável no sofá, respirou fundo e iniciou o discurso: – Garth me ligou, dizendo que os famosos irmãos Winchester estavam tendo dificuldades em trabalhar em algumas pesquisas mais complicadas enquanto caçavam. Como vocês perceberam, eu não gosto de me expor. – e, vendo que Dean abrira a boca, emendou a próxima frase – E sem piadas sobre o que acabou de acontecer aqui, por favor. Eu achei que ele já teria ido embora quando chegassem. Eu não gosto de me expor, por isso uso um codinome, que é unissex para que haja alguma confusão, a princípio. Depois, se a pessoa descobre se sou mulher ou se sou homem – coisa que a maioria descobre antes de chegar aqui na minha porta –, ainda...

– Nós não sabíamos porque a ligação que Garth me fez estava realmente ruim.

–... ainda assim, não saberiam minha idade, meu nome ou meu sobrenome. Eu ajudo muitos caçadores indiretamente. Já ajudei vocês mais de uma vez, ajudando o Bobby. Assim como, obviamente, ele já me ajudou. Mas são poucos os que eu tenho contato direto. O trabalho que fazemos é importante demais para ser arriscado com descuidos. Foi por isso que pedi para virem aqui. Se vamos trabalhar juntos, mesmo que por telefone, temos que nos conhecer. Ninguém pode sair confiando em alguém que conheceu por intermédio de um terceiro, mesmo que esse terceiro seja confiável. – assim, Olivia tomou fôlego, umedeceu os lábios e concluiu – Perguntas?

– Então você só trabalha diretamente com pessoas que você conhece pessoalmente? – começou Dean – Por que _você_ não foi nos ver então?

– Eu convidei vocês pra virem pra minha casa. Vocês me convidaram?

– Você sempre convida caçadores pra frequentar sua casa?

– Você disse que já nos ajudou, por intermédio do Bobby. – disse Sam, interrompendo o irmão – Há quanto tempo está nesse trabalho? Vi o seu diploma da graduação e é de sete anos atrás...

– Sam, você está querendo chegar em "afinal de contas, quantos anos você tem?"?

– Pra mim, as datas não batem.

– Eu terminei a graduação com vinte anos, se é o que quer saber. – respondeu a Gordon, com um sorriso. Instintivamente, Dean deu seu meio sorriso e ela fitou seus lábios de maneira fixa, enquanto concluía para Sam, sem tirar os olhos do outro. – Agora as contas batem?

– Então você é algum tipo de superdotada que acabou usando seus superpoderes para caçar e ajudar caçadores? – perguntou Dean, mantendo seu meio sorriso.

– Não sou nenhum tipo de superdotada, com certeza. Eu só me esforcei bastante. E quando se sabe sobre o tipo de coisa que nos cerca, é impossível não querer fazer nada a respeito. Tá calor pra caralho aqui!

Enquanto Olivia abria as janelas, os irmãos tentavam organizar seus pensamentos. Eram tantas perguntas que gostariam de fazer, que era difícil saber por onde começar. Dean escolheu uma fácil:

– Como entrou nessa vida?

– Você faz parecer que trabalho me prostituindo. – respondeu a moça rindo, voltando ao sofá – "Entrou nessa vida". Você acha assim tão desagradável o que fazemos, Dean?

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Eu, assim como vocês, fui criada assim. Meus pais eram caçadores.

Dean quis dizer algo, como _"sinto muito"_, mas nada saiu.

Uma música começou a tocar e Olivia atendeu o celular em menos de três segundos. Pegou a cópia rabiscada do papiro que estava na mesa e saiu da sala, pedindo licença. Certamente estava esperando a ligação, a julgar pela prontidão que atendeu. Dean não precisava de mais que três segundos para reconhecer aquela canção. _Bem, ela ganhou pontos comigo._

– Dean, os Gordon. – disse Sam, de repente, tendo uma epifania – Papai caçou com eles na década de noventa. A mulher... ah, como era mesmo o nome..., ela cuidou da gente por um dia. Eu lembro que você só queria saber de tentar ajudar na caçada, pediu pra ir junto, já que a... Barbara, isso, Barbara estava cuidando de mim e da...

– Da filha deles. É eu me lembro. Vocês se deram muito bem, eram quase da mesma idade. Você acha que é ela? Se lembra do nome da garotinha?

– Não, não lembro. Mas eu não conheço mais nenhum casal de caçadores com o sobrenome Gordon. E as datas coincidem, pela idade que ela disse que tem.

– É, e agora estão mortos. Como se um caçador tivesse outro destino.

– É o destino de todos, Dean. – disse Olivia, adentrando o cômodo.

– Mas para alguns, chega cedo demais.

A morena pareceu não ter nada mais a acrescentar e Sam, achando mais sensato não perguntar sobre os pais da garota, decidiu mudar de assunto:

– Você estava fazendo uma tradução? Eu não pude deixar de notar que você só tinha a cópia do documento aqui, mas nenhum livro de pesquisa.

– Eu sou fluente na leitura de algumas línguas; entre elas, algumas mortas. Sou muito boa no que faço. Acreditem.

O celular de Olivia tocou novamente. Ela pareceu chateada por serem interrompidos de novo, então refletiu um pouco, contrariada. Entretanto, assim que viu quem ligava, atendeu sem ao menos se levantar do sofá.

– Harper?... Não muito... Deixa comigo. Chego aí o mais rápido possível.

Virou-se apressadamente para os Winchester:

– Tenho que sair. Um amigo meu está precisando de ajuda em um caso aqui perto. Volto ainda hoje, se tudo correr bem.

– Nós vamos! – Dean fez menção de levantar – Se o cara tá precisando de ajuda, Sammy e eu vamos até lá. Você pode ficar aqui.

Ela parou no meio do movimento que estava fazendo, de pegar a chave do carro, virou-se lentamente para Dean e pareceu assustadoramente séria. Fuzilou-o com o olhar, enquanto falava com calma. Aquela calma que esconde a fúria.

– _Meu_ amigo _me_ ligou, pedindo _minha_ ajuda. Só porque vocês detiveram o Apocalipse, não significa que possam ficar se intrometendo nos casos de outros caçadores, como se ninguém pudesse se virar sem vocês. – e aproveitando que todos se encontravam em pé, Olivia caminhou até Dean e ficou extremamente próxima de seu rosto. – Mas você não sugeriu que fossem no meu lugar por isso, não é? Sugeriu porque, pra você, toda garota é sua donzela indefesa. Novidades, Dean: eu não sou uma donzela indefesa e você certamente não é meu cavaleiro da armadura brilhante.

– Mas nós somos dois. – Sam resolveu interferir – Eu acho melhor se...

– Você precisa achar nada. – e sua expressão se modificou totalmente. Passou de seríssima para completamente agradável – O caso não é seu. Agora façam o favor de cuidar da minha casa até eu voltar. Eu não poderia estar perdendo tanto tempo.

– Cuidar da casa? – indignou-se Dean – O que acha que somos? Empregadas?

– Dean, querido, eu disse "cuidar", não "limpar". Só quero que fiquem por aqui. Devo estar de volta ainda hoje. Vocês não estão no meio de um caso, se não nem estariam aqui hoje. Podem assistir TV, dar uma olhada na biblioteca, usufruir do minibar e da geladeira... E também seria bom para sentirem um pouco mais de confiança em mim. Eu confio em vocês, estou os deixando sozinhos na minha casa.

E sem esperar uma resposta dos irmãos, saiu literalmente correndo. Alguns segundos depois de a porta bater, ouviram o som da janela da sala se quebrando e, logo em seguida, o sofá sendo perfurado. O tiro não atingira Dean por menos de dez centímetros, bem na altura de sua pélvis. Ainda puderam ouvir o riso de Olivia misturado com a música, enquanto o carro partia em alta velocidade.

Sam sentou-se tranquilamente, ignorando o irmão estupefato, pegou o controle da TV e concluiu:

– Eu gostei dela.

* * *

**N/A: Esse ficou bem maior que os dois primeiros!**

**Decidi usar a música Living Loving Maid (She's Just A Woman) em parte por ironia, porque ela não é apenas uma mulher (como se ela fosse só mais um indivíduo em um milhão): ela é especial; e em parte porque ela é sim apenas uma mulher, no sentido de que ser "apenas uma mulher" não é algo ruim: ser mulher não é sinônimo de ser indefesa ou frágil. É confuso, mas deu pra entender, né?**

**No próximo capítulo, vai haver insônia. Até lá!**


	6. Na noite

**Capítulo 04: Na noite**

Sam achou a biblioteca da casa e passou a folhear os livros. Havia de tudo: clássicos da literatura mundial, modernistas, românticos, científicos, dicionários das mais diferentes línguas e dezenas de livros de história. Encontraram também no mesmo cômodo alguns telefones. Dean, apesar de ter se interessado por alguns livros, em especial pelos de mitologia, e por alguns filmes, não teve vontade de fazer nada. Ou melhor: nada daquilo. Queria vasculhar toda a casa, bisbilhotar absolutamente tudo. Não sabia ao certo o que pretendia encontrar, mas não achava que deviam perder aquela oportunidade de saber mais sobre sua anfitriã.

– Dean, ela confia na gente, nos deixando sozinhos na casa dela, e você quer fazer isso? Dar uma olhada pelos cômodos, ver se achamos algo estranho, entendo. Mas nada de exageros, ok?

Vasculhar a casa não levaria muito tempo. Dean ficou com o andar de cima e Sam com o térreo.

O primeiro dos irmãos subiu as escadas e verificou que havia dois quartos comuns, um banheiro e uma suíte. Deu uma volta pelos primeiros dois cômodos e, não tendo achado nada de estranho, adentrou no quarto de Olivia. Era o local mais luxuoso da casa. Tudo bem decorado, uma cama de casal com colcha de cetim vinho, uma pintura a óleo na parede e um banheiro grande com muito mármore.

Mas sua atenção foi desviada dos objetos por uma brisa que entrava pela janela, trazendo até ele um aroma conhecido.

Sentiu o cheiro dela. O desejo é algo sinestésico. Todos os sentidos estão relacionados. Já havia _ouvido sua voz _provocante, havia _visto sua beleza_ indecente, havia _sentido seu cheiro_ convidativo. E Dean sorriu com a conclusão. _Faltam o tato e o paladar._

Sam encontrou algo bem diferente de Dean, que só achara o aguçamento da libido. Um alçapão no chão da biblioteca. A porta estava embaixo do tapete e ele, sendo um profissional, não tiveram dificuldades em perceber. Dean foi tirado de seu transe pelo grito do irmão. Os dois tentaram arrombar, usando alguns truques comuns de abrir fechaduras, que Olivia obviamente conhecia, pois não abriu.

– Não podemos usar a força, se não ela vai perceber – disse Sam, frustrado. – O jeito é esperar ela voltar e perguntar.

– É...

Sam passou o resto do dia bastante entretido na biblioteca. Já Dean, sem vontade de fazer nada, assaltou o minibar e deitou no sofá. Daquele ângulo, viu um porta-retratos que não havia reparado antes.

– Hey, Sammy – quando o irmão chegou, Dean apontou para a fotografia. – Você estava certo sobre os pais dela. Eu me lembro dele.

Sam aproximou-se e pegou a fotografia, para que ele e Dean pudessem olhar mais de perto. Nela, Olivia estava usando fones protetores e seu pai a envolvia com um dos braços. Com certeza ele a levara para atirar. _Típico programa familiar de um caçador._

Repassou mentalmente os acontecimentos do dia. Ficou devaneando sobre Olivia Gordon. Imaginou como teria sido a vida da garota, desde sua infância nômade, a morte dos pais, a faculdade, a decisão de continuar caçando... _Ela foi pra faculdade e se formou. Teve uma chance de pular fora disso. _Mas concordou com o que a garota dissera de manhã: quando se conhece o tipo de coisa que nos cerca, é impossível não querer fazer nada a respeito. Bem, ao menos ele achava isso; sabia que Sammy pensava diferente. Procurava saber se queria se envolver com ela; mesmo que fosse um relacionamento de uma noite, não tinha certeza. Mas seus olhos já estavam pregados de sono. Perdeu-se nos pensamentos e dormiu ali mesmo.

...

– Dean... Dean... É melhor você ir pra cama. Seu irmão já foi.

– Foi? – levantou de sobressalto – Foi pra onde?

Olivia andava até a geladeira, pegando algo para comer. Estava suada e um pouco suja de terra. Seu cabelo encontrava-se amarrado e vestia a mesma regata de quando saíra às pressas. E estava incrivelmente sexy daquele jeito.

– Pra cama, Dean. Há algumas horas ele me ligou, perguntando se eu ia demorar e se eu precisava de ajuda. Como ele também estava cansado, eu disse que vocês poderiam dormir aqui hoje. Acabei de chegar e aparentemente ele já deitou.

O Winchester lutava contra o raciocínio lento de quem acabara de acordar. _Quantas horas será que eu dormi?_

– Deve ser a primeira vez em semanas que dorme tanto, não é? Eu, quando durmo no sofá, fico com dores no corpo inteiro. Quer comer algo?

– Pra falar a verdade, eu tô com muita fome – viu Olivia retirando dois sanduíches e um refrigerante da geladeira. – É, fazia tempo que eu não dormia tanto.

A moça sentou-se no outro sofá, entregando um dos sanduíches e o refrigerante para Dean.

– Como foi a caçada? – Dean viu um corte no rosto da moça – Deu tudo certo?

– Se não tivesse dado, não estaria aqui – fechou os olhos por um segundo e suspirou. – Me desculpa, Dean. Às vezes as grosserias saem sem querer. Ao longo dos anos eu tive que aprender a ser enérgica. Você viu isso hoje de manhã.

– Eu entendo. Mas e aí? O que caçavam?

– Ah, era um fantasma. "Complicações surgiram, continuaram e foram superadas". Roy tinha queimado os ossos errados. No final das contas, eu tive que salgar e queimar os ossos. O que explica toda essa sujeira. Mas você sabe bem que eles não nos deixam fazer essas coisas tão facilmente. Então, o corte no rosto.

– Isso de queimar os ossos errados: acredite, acontece. Quem é esse cara que te chamou?

– É o Harper. Ele é o cara com quem eu mais saio pra caçar, porque ele trabalha sozinho e de vez em quando pede minha ajuda.

– Caçar sozinho não é muito inteligente. A menos que você não tenha escolha.

– Eu sei. Já disse pra ele arrumar um parceiro, mas ele prefere assim – levantou-se do sofá. – Dean, eu vou subindo. Você pode tomar banho no banheiro do corredor e depois é só olhar qual é o quarto vazio. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me chama.

– OK. Boa noite.

Dean acompanhou os movimentos de Olivia, enquanto ela subia as escadas. Sentiu um arrepio enquanto a contornava com o olhar. _Ela fica tão sexy assim. _E, naquele momento, ele achou que poucas imagens poderiam ser mais eróticas que aquela. Quando já não podia mais vê-la, tomou a resolução de ir tomar banho.

Foi até o Impala para pegar alguns pertences pessoais e depois subiu até o banheiro. Enquanto passava pelo corredor, tentou ouvir algum ruído advindo do quarto dela, mas não escutou nada. _Sem barulho de chuveiro. Ela deve estar tomando banho na banheira._ Podia não ter decidido se queria se envolver com ela, mas tinha certeza que queria estar naquela banheira, naquele instante.

Tomou um banho tranquilo, sem pensar muito em nada. Os pensamentos aguardaram para importuná-lo quando se deitou na cama e tentou dormir. _Eu dormi o dia inteiro, é claro que eu não vou conseguir dormir agora. Merda. _Mesmo assim, decidiu ficar na cama. Revirou inúmeras vezes. Estava também bastante calor, calor demais para dormir; tirou a camisa, medida que teria solucionado a insônia, se a temperatura fosse o único problema. Tentou desligar a mente, mas não funcionava. Deixou-se então divagar. _Ontem eu estava achando que ia passar a manhã com um velho rabugento. Agora tô dormindo na casa de uma mulher que eu conheço há menos de vinte e quatro horas e que quase me deu um tiro._ Não pode deixar de rir. Pensava que talvez tivesse merecido tomar aquele susto; de fato, não devia ter falado com Olivia como se ela fosse amadora. Não o admirava que ela tivesse dado aquele tiro de alerta. _Eu teria feito o mesmo. Ou pior._ Divertiu-se com a ideia.

Passaram-se muitos minutos, talvez horas, e nada de conseguir dormir. Achou melhor dar uma volta pela casa, eventualmente beber alguma coisa. Estava inquieto demais para ficar parado.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ouviu um barulho vindo da sala. Fez menção de pegar a arma, mas a deixara no quarto. _Ótimo. Realmente ótimo. _Não vestira nem a camisa, muito menos a teria pegado. _Deve ser o Sammy. Ou ela._

A opção correta era a segunda. Olivia Gordon encontrava-se sentava exatamente no mesmo sofá que sentara de manhã e depois que voltara da caçada. Mas naquela cena, havia algumas diferenças. No momento, estava vestindo uma camisola de seda azul, tinha o cabelo solto e uma expressão tranquila. Digitava apressadamente em seu notebook, enquanto bebia algo. Dean notou que havia uma arma ao seu lado. _Ao menos ela não está desprevenida. Ao contrário de mim._

– Não me admira você não conseguir dormir – Olivia levantou o rosto e o encarou com serenidade. – Dormiu o dia inteiro.

– Por que você sempre senta no mesmo lugar?

– Daqui eu posso olhar o hall de entrada. Vejo quem desce as escadas, quem entra, quem sai. Ninguém faz movimentos atrás de mim. – fez uma pausa, analisando Dean, que se aproximava – E se quiser alguma coisa pra beber, vá pegar. Já te servi demais hoje.

– OK. – e virou-se em direção ao minibar – Eu ia beber café, mas tá muito calor e não ia me ajudar a dormir.

– Já eu, preciso da cafeína agora.

Enquanto Dean escolhia a bebida, observou Olivia digitando mais alguma coisa. Quando ela percebeu o olhar, se virou para ele, que perguntou:

– Trabalhando?

– Sim. Tive umas ideias durante o banho e resolvi vir aqui escrever.

– Qual é o caso? – Dean sentou-se e esticou as pernas no sofá – Se importa?

– Não, pode ficar. Não é caso. Digamos que o meu diploma de Harvard não é usado nas caçadas. Nós sabemos que um diploma não vale de nada com o tipo de coisa que lidamos... Bem, eu não me sustento ilicitamente. Escrevo vários artigos acadêmicos e estou trabalhando no meu segundo livro.

Dean não pode evitar: seu queixo caiu. Gesto que, obviamente, arrancou uma risada de Olivia. Era a primeira vez que a via rindo de verdade.

– Te assustei? É absolutamente normal pessoas pós-graduadas ganharem a vida escrevendo ou lecionando. Eu já palestrei algumas vezes também.

– Mas não deve ser absolutamente normal uma pessoa sair durante a madrugada de sábado, passar a noite com um desconhecido, caçar durante o dia e escrever um livro durante a noite. Quando nós chegamos aqui, você já estava acordada traduzindo hieróglifos. A pergunta é: quando você dorme?

– Ah, Dean, você falando assim, até parece que eu faço algo sobrenatural. Você sai para bares, passa a noite com uma desconhecida, tem uma vida social até razoável, caça _todo_ o tipo de criatura, é um mecânico habilidoso, já foi pro inferno e voltou, deteve o apocalipse... o que mais mesmo?

Dean abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que havia algo estranho em tudo o que ela dissera.

– Como você sabe sobre tudo isso?

– Um nome: Carver Edlund.

– Quem? –Dean vasculhou a memória, enquanto Olivia o encarava com expectativa. Lembrou-se, então. _Aquele profeta filho da puta. _– Ah, os livros.

– Eu fiz minha pesquisa, Dean. Não achou que eu fosse convidar estranhos, além dos que me oferecem sexo, para dormirem na minha casa, achou? Eu tenho que admitir que depois de folhear os livros, eu fiquei bastante curiosa para conhecer pessoalmente os Winchesters.

– Muita coisa aconteceu desde então – e_la já leu mesmo, não adianta eu ficar me lamentando agora. _– Então, senhorita Gordon: a senhorita já sabe de boa parte da minha vida. Não acha que é hora de retribuir?

– Não tem muito pra contar, Dean. Meus pais eram caçadores, cresci assim, fui pra faculdade, mas nunca deixei de caçar. E aqui estou. Só isso.

A essa altura da conversa, os dois já estavam deitados em seus respectivos sofás. Olivia havia fechado o notebook e colocado a arma no chão, mas continuava tomando café.

– Sinto muito.

– Como assim? Por eu ter sido criada por caçadores?

– Pelos seus pais.

Ela pareceu confusa por alguns instantes, antes de responder.

– Ah, ok, você acha que meus pais estão mortos.

– Você disse que eles _eram_ caçadores. O que mais poderia ter acontecido? – e deu um sorriso irônico – Aposentadoria?

Ela, que olhava para o teto, virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos. Parecia querer ver a reação do Winchester.

– Dean, aconteceu exatamente o que você disse: meus pais são aposentados.

– Você só poder estar brincando. Aposentados? Como assim, aposentados? Eles não eram caçadores?

– É. Então eles me criaram como qualquer filho de caçador é criado. E, mesmo quando somos crianças, alguma coisa da caçada sempre sobra pra gente, né? Naquela idade, principalmente a parte de pesquisa. Mas eu gostava do que eu fazia, sabe? E quando eu fui aceita na universidade, muito mais cedo do que qualquer um de nós esperava, eles acharam que finalmente eu ia sair "dessa vida", como você chamou mais cedo. Caçadores geralmente criam seus filhos assim porque não têm escolha, mas no fundo a maioria dos pais quer que seus filhos cresçam e sejam "pessoas normais". Mas não era o que _eu_ queria. Eu disse: "Pai, eu vou pra faculdade, porque é algo que eu quero fazer. Mas eu também quero continuar caçando.". Ele achou que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu mudaria de ideia. Quando eu terminei a graduação, meu pai veio me dizer que estava orgulho, porque eu tinha recebido uma bolsa para a pós e que logo poderia ser uma professora universitária. Eu vou pegar mais café – Olivia se levantou e andou até o balcão. – Bem, você pode imaginar a reação dele quando eu disse que ia continuar caçando. Mas eu nunca parei, sabe? Nem durante a faculdade – ao voltar, ela pegou o porta-retratos que os irmãos tinham visto mais cedo. – Ele disse: "Se você quer caçar, pode caçar. Mas tem que me provar que sabe fazer isso.". É claro que ele estava só ganhando tempo, ligando pra minha mãe pra ela tentar me convencer... Ele me levou pra atirar. Disse que sabia que eu tinha o conhecimento teórico necessário, mas não tinha certeza sobre como eu me saia em campo. Foi divertido. Depois que ele me enrolou durante o dia, mamãe apareceu. Pra encurtar o fim da história: eu disse que ia continuar caçando e eles disseram que, já que o mundo estava ganhando uma caçadora eficiente como eu, eles estavam se aposentando.

– Agora sim você me contou sua história. Mas isso dos seus pais, não é nenhum pouco normal.

– Foi o que eu achei no começo. Depois de tanta insistência pra eu não virar caçadora, eles abandonam o trabalho... mas eles me disseram que há muito tempo eles vinham pensando em se aposentar se eu virasse caçadora, só não quiseram me contar pra que isso não afetasse a minha escolha. E depois que eu vi como eles estão felizes agora, nunca mais pensei que foi uma decisão estranha ou qualquer coisa assim.

– O que eles fazem agora?

– Eles moram num chalé em Wyoming e viajam com alguma frequência. A gente reveza as visitas mensais.

Ficaram em silêncio. Dean ficou imaginando o homem da foto e a mulher que conhecera anos atrás sentados em um sofá em frente a uma lareira, numa casa no meio da floresta. Algo assim jamais havia passado por sua cabeça. Ele próprio já tentara se aposentar e... bem, deu no que deu.

– Você já quis parar, Dean?

– Hm... – refletiu se queria abrir o jogo. _Não tenho nada a perder_. –Já sim. Na verdade, eu não só quis como tentei. Depois que o apocalipse acabou... sem o Sam... Mas não deu certo. Sabe, eu não penso nisso mais. Não me vejo fazendo outra coisa. Não me vejo morrendo de outro jeito que não seja lutando contra algum monstro ou coisa assim.

Dean esperou uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Olivia manteve-se olhando para o teto, pensativa. Ele quebrou o silêncio:

– Seus pais não se sentem mal quando veem alguma manchete sobre algum assassinato e sabem que é o nosso tipo de trabalho?

– Se eles acham um caso, me ligam imediatamente. Eles sabem que eu cuido de tudo. Você gosta de The Beatles?

– Não é a minha banda preferida, mas...

– Já prestou atenção na letra de Hey Jude?

Dean sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Era sua canção de ninar, quando sua mãe o colocava para dormir. Isso parecia ter acontecido há mais de um século. Não conseguiu responder.

– Dean, você tem que parar de carregar o mundo sobre seus ombros. Você não é responsável por cada pessoa em perigo nesse planeta. Eu gosto do que eu faço e se alguma coisa dá errado, se alguém não é salvo, eu sei que fiz o melhor que podia. Se os meus pais veem um homicídio no jornal, eles sabem que não poderiam ter feito nada pra impedir.

– Às vezes eu repito pra mim mesmo que faço mais bem do que mal... Só que parece que todo mundo que se envolve comigo não acaba bem.

– Não é você, ok? Coisas ruins acontecem com as pessoas o tempo todo. Em um percentual maior com caçadores, claro. Todo mundo já perdeu alguém. Não é porque coisas ruins acontecem com você que você não vai se dar uma chance de ser feliz... Você é feliz?

– Eu não penso muito nisso... Sim, eu acho que sou feliz. Digo, o trabalho quase sempre é uma droga, mas eu não faria outra coisa. Não mais.

Depois disso, a conversa noturna foi uma montanha-russa de assuntos.

– Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério. Não de verdade. O mais próximo que eu cheguei disso foi com um cara da faculdade. Bem, ele achava que era sério, mas era mais como sexo eventual. Eu acho que não me comprometeria com alguém que não sabe atirar... Não ia querer sentir como se eu precisasse proteger aquela pessoa mais do que o normal.

– Mas e se você se apaixonasse por "alguém que não sabe atirar"?

– Você tá falando de paixão ou de amor?

–Amor, eu acho.

– Eu não sei. Eu nunca amei ninguém. Não além da minha família e dos meus poucos amigos. Como eu nunca amei, eu não posso dizer muita coisa, mas eu acredito que o amor só vem depois da paixão. Não existe essa coisa de olhar uma pessoa e querer ficar com ela a vida toda. Você pode olhar alguém e sentir atração, mas é algo puramente sexual. Daí a pessoa fala meia dúzia de palavras e você já descobre que é um completo babaca: serve pra uma noite, se o que você estiver planejando não necessitar de muita conversa, mas não dá pra aguentar mais que isso. O que torna amor uma questão de convivência, mesmo que não muito longa. Portanto, eu não vou amar alguém que não sabe atirar, eu não convivo com muitas pessoas assim. Você já amou alguém? O que você acha?

– Eu concordo com tudo o que você disse sobre paixão e amor. Amor à primeira vista não existe.

– Você não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta.

– Vamos mudar de assunto?

– Então já tive minha resposta.

Não pensava nela há muito tempo e era grato por isso. Na verdade, havia superado. Sim, ela fora a mulher que mais amara em sua vida. Mas agora era parte do passado. Os pensamentos sobre Lisa se dispersaram depois de mais alguns minutos de conversação.

– Eu já expliquei pro Sam. Foi a segunda coisa que ele me perguntou pelo telefone, depois de querer saber se eu precisava de ajuda. É só um local seguro para... digamos... "manter" alguém, caso eu precise.

– Tipo um quarto do pânico, com pentagramas e feitiços?

– É. Na verdade, foi totalmente inspirado no do Bobby. E eu repasso esse conhecimento adiante, assim como ele me passou... É importante ter um desses.

– Você o conhecia bem?

– Bobby? Não mais do que outros caçadores que já trabalharam com ele. Mas nos dávamos bem, sabe... A gente ajudava bastante um ao outro... A mim muito mais do que a ele...

Os dois aproveitaram aquele momento de saudosismo com ternura. Bobby fazia muita falta, mas era agradável lembrar o quanto ele fora importante e bom para todos.

– Vocês olharam a casa toda?

– Olhamos...

– É claro que olharam! Eu faria o mesmo... Entraram no meu quarto? Não mexeram em nada, não é?

– Eu não mexi em nada, Olivia. Fica tranquila – olhou para ela, sorrindo. – Por quê? Tá escondendo alguma coisa?

– Eu só não gosto que mexam nas minhas coisas. Isso me irrita demais. Gosto da minha privacidade... Você viu o quadro?

– Que quadro?

– O na parede do meu quarto.

– Ah, vi sim. Mas eu não reparei muito... O que é?

– Eu ia te perguntar o que achou dele, mas como não reparou... É uma menina tocando um bandolim. Não é um original, obviamente, porque é um Picasso e, se eu trabalhasse a vida toda sem gastar nada, não teria dinheiro pra comprar um original dele.

Dean tentou recuperar na memória a imagem da pintura. Lembrava-se que era algo um pouco menos definido do que "uma menina tocando um bandolim". Mas era Picasso, então ele mesmo não esperava que enxergasse muita coisa.

– Sabe, eu nunca entendi muito bem essa do Picasso... Ele é sinônimo de "gênio" da arte, mas eu não vejo muito sentido...

– Você tem que ter em mente que a Arte nem sempre é feita pra ser bonita. Dizem que aos quinze anos ele já pintava como os grandes Renascentistas, como Rafael. Mas Picasso não queria ser Rafael, Picasso queria ser Picasso. E ele foi.

E fora nesse tipo de conversa que acabaram caindo. Falaram sobre todo o tipo de coisa, evitando o trabalho. Passaram longos minutos falando sobre música, assunto que realmente empolgou Dean.

– Então: Led Zeppelin. Qual sua música preferida?

– Ah, eu não tenho uma preferida. Talvez um top 10... When the levee breaks, The rain song, The rover…

– Nenhuma das mais agitadas.

– E as suas, Dean?

– Ramble on e Traveling Riverside Blues.

– Eu adoro Led Zeppelin, sério. É, de longe, a melhor banda da história. Mas eu não ouço só isso... Vou te dar um disco depois.

– Qual?

– É segredo.

O diálogo oscilou constantemente do sério ao cômico, do triste ao alegre, do angustiante ao tranquilo. Passaram-se muitos minutos, provavelmente horas. Logo, parecia que se conheciam há anos.

– Mas eu não acredito muito em monogamia, sabe? Só que a monogamia tem uma vantagem: já é difícil conviver com uma pessoa, imagina com mais!

– Eu acredito em ficar só com uma pessoa, se for algo sério. Não vale a pena se prender a alguém se você não tiver certeza absoluta. Mas, pra mim, isso não vai acontecer.

– Se você acredita em um relacionamento assim, por que acha que não vai acontecer?

– Porque ninguém vai se machucar por minha causa.

– Sabe como eu chamo isso? – Dean não respondeu, apenas se virou para olhá-la – Complexo de super-herói. Ou complexo de Harry Potter, complexo de Bruce Wayne, qualquer coisa assim. Vocês sempre acham que "quem fica perto de mim se machuca".

– Mas é o que acontece – e, pela primeira vez na vida, o Winchester não dizia aquilo com um peso. Ria, porque aquela comparação era tão ridícula que a risada era a única reação plausível. – Eu sou o Batman.

Ela riu um pouco, visivelmente sonolenta, e murmurou:

– Não precisa ser assim...

Foi sua última frase, antes de cair no sono. Dean percebeu que gostava dela dormindo, mas preferia quando ela falava. Era... fascinante. Ficou deitado no sofá por alguns minutos, pensando nas últimas horas que havia passado com Olivia. Depois se lembrou de que mais cedo ela havia dito que ficava com dores quando dormia no sofá e refletiu se a acordava para que ela fosse se deitar na cama ou se a levava no colo. _Ela não parece do tipo que gosta de ser carregada no colo, como uma "donzela indefesa". Ah, mas ela parece tão bem, dormindo aí... Ok, eu vou carregá-la e torcer pra que não acorde no caminho._

Dean a segurou com o maior cuidado possível e subiu as escadas. Mal respirava, para que ela chegasse ao seu quarto ainda dormindo. A porta não estava fechada, o que facilitou a operação. Após coloca-la na cama, virou-se para sair. Por um momento, observou o quadro na parede e entendeu o que Olivia quisera dizer sobre o pintor.

Virou-se para olhá-la uma última vez. Novamente, o aroma chegou até o Winchester e ele sorriu, antes de deixar o cômodo.

* * *

**N. da A.: Aí está, possíveis pessoas (digo "possíveis" porque vocês não se manifestam) que estão acompanhando a história! Escrevi esse capítulo com muito carinho e deu um pouco de trabalho, porque acabou ficando grande. Portanto, espero que tenha valido a pena e que gostem. **

**Foi um pouco mais focado na personagem Olivia porque a gente já conhece bastante sobre o Dean e ainda não sabíamos quase nada sobre ela.**

******Eu ia dividi-lo em "parte 1" e "parte 2", mas achei melhor postar de uma vez, já que já tava escrito mesmo.**

**Música: In the evening.**

**Até o próximo, leitores anônimos (:**


End file.
